


Life

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Battle Prompt: proof</p>
    </blockquote>





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> Battle Prompt: proof

She broke into his apartment easily, files in her bag. She planned to leave them for him to find; Sarah knew he wouldn't trust the rest of her story without some kind of proof. Only, Ellison didn't take as long to get back home as she thought he would, and he found her. "What are you doing?" he asked, wary of her. She didn't exactly blame him.

He looked over her files, then at the defiant tilt to her jaw. "So you want to keep me around?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and moved to leave, but Ellison caught her arm and spun her around. She collided against his muscled chest, and they didn't dare breathe for a long moment.

She shouldn't have done it, shouldn't have thought of it, but she kissed him anyway.

Clothes flew to random corners, and he cradled her breasts in his hands as she rode him hard, his shoulders clenched tight in her hands. He was thick inside of her, hitting all those spots she had forgotten even existed. When Ellison pushed Sarah onto her back, she let him. She let him worship her with mouth and hands and tongue, let him rock against her and bring her from shattering peak to peak to peak.

This was life. This was what the machines couldn't ever take away, this was what it meant to _live._


End file.
